New Beginnings
by LordYoda
Summary: Order 66 has succeeded. Padme never found out that Anakin turned to the dark side and he never needed the life support suit. Padme gives birth to healthy twins and raises them back on Naboo. When Luke and Leia visit the old Jedi Temple to find out more about their mysterious father, they find the place in ruins. But something catches their eye among the rubble.
1. Order 66

If you like the story or have anything to say, send me a PM or write a review. I would appreciate any feedback!

* * *

Master Yoda's eyes widened as his ship exploded into a ball of flame. Chewbacca moaned and held his head in his hands. The two clones may have failed at shooting Yoda. But the cannons never did.

The clones watched as the bright blue ball of energy hit the little capsule Yoda was escaping in. They nodded to each other and turned their attention back to the battle in front of them. The Wookies they were fighting with hadn't noticed that the High General was dead.

On the other side of the Galaxy, Commander Cody nodded to the troops and pointed his finger at Master Kenobi who was on the back of a Boga. The creature and Master Kenobi went plummeting into the water below. The clones followed him, cornering Obi-Wan in a rock pool. In their sheer numbers, they shot him.

The Jedi Temple lay in ruins as Darth Vader walked among the rubble with hundreds of troopers. The remaining survivors were shot, and the fleeing ships were tracked down by the pilots. When they were sure no one was alive, they returned to their stations while Darth Vader flew to Mustafar, his eyes still blazing yellow and his hatred growing stronger.

Padme woke to see a plume of smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. She gasped in worry and fear. There was only one thought on her mind. _Anakin_

As she threw on her cloak and hurried to the ship, C-3PO came running out to meet her.

"Madam, where on Earth are you going," he said. C-3PO would have made a worried face but he stopped himself as he reminded himself he could not make facial expressions.

"Threepio, stay here," Padme said. "I'll be back."

R2-D2 flew into his spot on the shuttle and they flew off in the direction of the temple. Her free hand kept going back to the necklace charm Anakin had given her when she first met him on Tatooine. The familiar grooves comforted her a little as she landed in front of the debris. She gasped at the sight of it. Bodies were scattered among the rubble. Padme ran between them, searching for Anakin's face. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she couldn't find him anywhere.

But the horror of the destruction of the temple soon hit her and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. They were only children!

Padme couldn't take it anymore and she walked back into her ship without looking back. R2 projected a hologram onto the front of the ship. Mas Amedda appeared, his face as solemn as ever.

"A senate meeting is being held and the Chancellor demands your presence along with the other planetary representatives," he said.

"Understood. I will be there," she said, landing back in her residence. Padme wore her deep purple senate robes and fixed a curved headpiece to her hair. She walked up the ramp into the Naboo diplomatic cruiser with R2 and Threepio following.

"Where's Senator Organa?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure, madam" Threepio answered.

* * *

Senator Organa watched as the clone troopers fired at the youngling in front of them. The little boy bravely deflected as many bolts as he could, but one hit him in the stomach and he crumpled to the ground. The Senator yelled in horror as the troopers turned their fire on him. Darth Vader walked towards the senator as the clones stopped and stood aside to let him pass.

"Anakin," the senator said, his voice shaking.

Darth Vader knew that he couldn't kill the Senator – the political implications were too much. Instead, he waved his hand in front of the senator's face and said

"You will forget about this and go back to the senate."

"I will forget about this and go back to the senate," Bail Organa said, his eyes staring blankly at Vader.

The senator climbed back into his cruiser and flew to the senate meeting area. He sat in his pod and waited.

* * *

Padme arrived and was escorted to her pod by her maid. Senator Organa was sitting there, rubbing his head.

"Senator," she said, hurrying to the seat beside him. The noise of the conversations happening in each pod echoed in the wide space. Padme could hear chirps, beeps and soft screeches everywhere.

"I'm fine," he said.

The chancellor appeared in his pod in the centre of the room. The hall went deathly silent as everyone took in his figure. His hood was up and his face was wrinkled in a strange, unearthly way.

"What happened to him," Padme mumbled.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"As I had known all along the Jedi attempted to take over the senate and my life." Chancellor Palpatine said. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test."

This was met with thundering applause as Padme shook her head in disgust.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger." The Chancellor's voice swept over the crowd like a wave.

"I don't believe what he's saying," Senator Organa said. "The Jedi would never do that."

"The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning!"

"Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy," Padme muttered.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years."

There was a loud cheer as many senators got to their feet, nodding to each other. Bail and Padme sat in their seats, staring incredulously at the sight."

"An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life . . ."

The Senate erupted again with louder whistles and applause. Padme wiped away her tears dropping down her face.

"An empire ruled by the majority . . . Ruled by a new constitution . . ."

The applause continued as Palpatine's evil smile began to form.

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause," Padme said, anger in her voice.

"We cannot let this happen." Senator Organa began to stand up.

"Not now! There will be a time." Padme warned, catching his arm.

The two Senators sat and stared as the new Emperor began his reign.


	2. Relief

Thanks for the reviews! Keep the feedback coming in - I want to know what I did well and what I could improve on.

This chapter's a little boring but I needed to explain some things.

* * *

As Padme walked to the ship, she felt groggy. It was like the Emperor's words were stuck in her mind, tempting her to believe him. She was almost ready to accept everything that he had said – the Jedi were the traitors.

But as she lay down alone in her quarters, she shook her head in defiance. She would not believe him. Her Anakin was still out there. Padme assumed he was on the run. The new Emperor released a list of all the Jedi they have caught.

Padme searched through the list anxiously, looking for Anakin's name. She found Obi-Wan on the list, making her sad above everything else. Obi-Wan had cared for her, kept their marriage a secret, protected the baby. As she thought about her child or children, she held her hand in front of her stomach. She would give birth to them and raise them. That is what her Ani would have wanted. That's what Obi-Wan would have wanted

Padme was unusually quiet on the journey back to Naboo. Her mind was full of thoughts. The moment she arrived she would have to take up her role as the senator. She would no longer be able to hide her pregnancy – she was almost due. She knew she could trust her handmaidens and Queen Réillata, but how could she tell them she was married to a Jedi traitor?

When Padme arrived, she greeted the Queen and walked with the handmaidens, giving a smile and a nod to Sabé who had served her well during her reign. Padme was lucky to still be in her heavily layered senator robes, or she would have been surely discovered by now.

After Padme delivered her report, with many of the Naboo council shifting uneasily at the sound of an Empire and the idea of the Jedi being traitors, she retired to her chambers. Once the three moons rose into the sky, she heard someone enter her room. Padme pointed her blaster directly at the newcomer's chest, but relaxed when she saw Sabé's face.

"My goodness, don't go scaring me like that!" Padme whispered, shuffling over on the bed to make space for her.

"I wanted to see you," Sabé smiled. "I missed you a lot."

Padme gave a quiet chuckle.

"I have something I want to tell you. I don't know how the Queen will take this," Padme muttered. "I'm pregnant, Sabé."

Her former handmaiden's eye's widened.

"And my husband…as far as I know, he's not dead but he's a Jedi knight."

"But the Jedi aren't supposed to marry," Sabé said, staring incredulously at Padme.

"He never followed the rules," Padme said, a slight, sad smile on her face. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't tell anyone or he could die!" she sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I will talk to the Queen. She sympathises with the Jedi," Sabé said, patting Padme's back. "What is his name?"

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker," Padme choked.

Sabé stared at her. "My, how you have grown. THE Anakin?" Padme nodded.

"Very well. Meet me tomorrow morning and we will go to the Queen."

Padme hugged Sabé. "Thank you. How could I ever repay you?"

"Stop the emperor," she smiled, letting out a short laugh. "Oh and let me take care of your child as well." Sabé winked and left the room.

The next morning, Padme was nervous as she dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the slight heat, she wore her heavy winter robes to disguise her pregnancy. Sabé met her outside the door and together they walked to the Queen's quarters.

"Padme," the Queen nodded.

"Your majesty," Padme said, giving a low bow.

The Queen dismissed the handmaidens, leaving the three of them in the room alone.

"Sabé has informed me of your…situation," she said.

Padme gave a sidelong look to her former handmaiden.

"Do not worry. I shall protect your secret. The Naboo Council does not favour the new decision in the senate." Queen Réillata gave a secretive wink. "The hospital has been informed and you shall go there with my blessing when you are ready."

Padme breathed out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

"I suggest you take Sabé with you," the Queen said.

Padme looked up in surprise. The handmaidens almost never left the Queen's side.

"Then I will be with her, my lady," Sabé said.

They both bowed and left the room, some of Padme's worries disappearing from her mind. Her children were safe. But where was Anakin?


	3. Mischief

Wow - thanks for all the feedback and views! I really appreciate it.

To answer a reviewer's question - we'll see whether Anakin needs a suit or not...

* * *

Padme clutched the charm Anakin had given her when they first met as her face contorted in agony. She was lying on a hard bed, tears staining her face. A medic droid was speaking soft encouragement as she whimpered.

"It's a boy," the droid said, handing the baby to Sabé who cradled it gently in a soft blanket.

"Luke," Padme whispered before she cried out and arched her back again, her hand tightening on the charm.

"It's a girl." Sabé smiled at the little girl as she brought her close to Padme's face.

"Leia," Padme muttered. The droid tapped a couple of buttons before Padme sighed as the meds washed over her, relieving her aching mind and body. The two children cried as Sabé placed them in their mother's arms. Padme smiled as they quietened down and looked at her, Leia smiling a little.

After the brief meeting the droid took them away to be washed and clothed. Padme sat up on the bed as Sabé rubbed her back, smiling.

"Those are good names," she said.

"Anakin wanted them." Padme's smile faltered a little at the thought of him, but she grinned as she saw her children being wrapped in soft robes by the droid on the other side of the room. Luke and Leia were placed in birth pods and floated back to where Padme was standing. Luke was fast asleep, but Leia was looking at her mother curiously.

"She likes you," Sabé smiled. The pods were shaped like a large egg, with the top half completely made of a clear, soft material. The babies would stay in there for a couple of days to monitor their vitals and keep them nourished until they could be deemed healthy enough to come out.

The pods floated beside Sabé and Padme as they walked back to the Queen's chambers. Some palace workers looked at the pods and smiled, nodding in respect to the handmaiden and the Senator as they passed.

"Looks like these two are going to be celebrities," Padme chuckled as they reached the door. The guards parted, allowing them to enter the room. The handmaidens smiled and whispered to one another at the sight of the children.

Queen Réillata gave a rare laugh as Luke rolled over to far and bumped himself against the clear wall. Like jelly, the wall bounced him back as he lay, confused at what had just occurred.

"He looks like a troublesome one," the Queen said as Luke gave a toothless grin at her. "What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia," Padme responded.

"Well, Luke and Leia. We will watch both of you grow," the Queen said, smiling. "You two will be the gossip of the palace from now."

* * *

The Queen was right. As the toddlers walked with their mother in the soft grass with the servants close by, palace workers would pause to wave at Luke and Leia who would raise their short arms and wave back, giggling as they did. They were the light of Padme's life.

Every night she would think about Anakin. Her gut told her that he was alive – after all, the Chancellor had not mentioned him and he was not on the list. Luke reminded her of him. The tousled brown hair and the soft eyes. Especially his mischievous behaviour.

She waited patiently as the children grew. Luke became a tall, strong boy, with a hint of mischief but a steady mind. Leia, on the other hand, was almost exactly like Padme. She was smart, wise and beautiful. As a young teenager, she had helped develop some of Naboo's architecture and often advised her mother on senate issues.

The fallen temple on Coruscant was no longer out of bounds. A path had been cleared between the rubble for children to go and learn. They were never allowed to touch anything, however. The tour guides told the children of the fallen order of the Jedi, and how they were powerful but selfish. They had even once tried to take the Chancellor's life, which caused many children to gasp in shock and horror.

It was a strict law passed by the Senate in an overwhelming majority, which Padme had, however, voted against, for all children to have experienced at lest one tour so that they could learn important history. When Luke and Leia were 15, their private tutors took them to join a school group for a tour of the temple.

Padme had told her children in secret about the Jedi. She told them that their father had been a great Jedi, caring, loving and kind. They would fight for justice and democracy, but with a war that threatened the Republic, they were soldiers for a time. This had earned them a bad reputation, despite the fact that hey had saved many planets from Separatist rule.

When the siblings arrived on the planet, they looked in awe at the place their father had once studied and lived in. The bodies, Padme had noticed when she arrived, were gone. She stayed at the entrance to the temple with her guards, watching Luke and Leia to see what they would do.

"Step this way," the guide said. The children walked on the path, passing the ash and rubble until they reached some pillars that still stood. Padme recognised a couple of chairs from the Jedi Council's meeting room. The guide began to tell the story of the Jedi and their selfishness, while Padme did her best to keep a straight face. The urge to slap the guide was overwhelming.

Luke and Leia, however, could barely listen. Once they heard about the supposed greed of the Jedi, they tuned off entirely. They trusted their mother above everything. Luke was looking around when he saw a glint of metal in the distance. He nudged Leia who looked and nodded. When the guide turned a corner, they snuck in a different direction. Padme had a soft smile on her face at the sight of them look around nervously as they stepped over the low string stopping them from accessing the rubble.

Leia pointed at a shine in the dust as Luke bent over and brushed the dust away. It revealed a sleek metal cylinder. Luke pulled it out and peered at it. It was shaped like the hilt of a long blaster and it had a silver button on it. He pressed it, revealing a long blue blade which hummed as he moved it around. Leia pointed at the guide who was appearing around the corner. Luke extinguished the blade and hid it inside his jacket.

The siblings crept behind a pillar and as the last child of the group passed, they stepped out from behind the pillar and re-joined the class, smiling to each other at their secret.


	4. Training

Sorry for the late posting - I was really busy. Keep the reviews coming in - you guys are amazing!

* * *

The school children departed in their transport, leaving Luke and Leia about to board the Naboo cruiser. The guards had stepped inside and the two siblings sat facing their mother in the lounge. Padme smiled at them as they gave each other sideway glances. Luke's arm was across his pocket, hiding the bulge of his discovery.

"He's lying," Luke spat as soon as they had jumped into hyperspace to the Expansion region as the pilots prepared for the long flight back to the Mid-rim planet of Naboo.

"How so?" Padme kept a straight face.

"He said the Jedi were selfish. That they were ruthless murderers," Luke's anger was visible, and it sent waves to Padme. She was surprised. _Anakin…what do I do?,_ she thought. _Our children are just like you…they are force-sensitive, but much more than I thought_.

Leia was, however, silent. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Her father was not a bad man, she just…knew it. It was like she could feel who he was. Kind, warm and above all protective.

Luke fiddled with his jacket and for the rest of the journey, the family was silent.

When they arrived back on Naboo, it was beginning to grow dark. Padme stepped off the ship with her children beside her and they walked to their quarters, leaving the guards saluting by their door.

As the siblings tucked themselves into their two beds, Padme lingered for a moment by the door. She hadn't forgotten that Luke and Leia had snuck off. She checked that all the communication devices or recorders were off and sat in the chair between the two beds.

"Luke."

"Yes mother?"

"What is inside your jacket?"

Luke shifted a little but stayed facing the opposite wall, away from his mother. If Padme had saw his face, it would be stricken with guilt.

"I know you two snuck off," Padme said. Her voice was stern but there was a sense of amusement. Leia sighed and rolled out of bed. She opened the closet and reached inside, before retrieving the metal cylinder they had found. Padme froze. She had seen her children sneak off, but she hadn't seen what they had retrieved.

Leia handed it over to her and sat in bed, looking equally as guilty as her brother who was sitting up as well. Padme, to their surprise, smiled and chuckled.

"This is an old weapon," she said, admiring the handiwork. It was an elegant metal hilt, light and strong. She had never seen it before, but it was similar in function to what Anakin and Obi-Wan had used.

"It is a lightsabre," Padme said, as Luke's eyes lit up.

"Like, a real one," he said in awe.

"Yes."

Padme ignited it as a soft blue glow lit up the dark room. It was exactly the same colour as Anakin's.

"I will hide this and keep it safe. You must never tell anyone about this."

"Yes, mother," the children said together.

"Get some sleep. It will be a big day for you two tomorrow," Padme smiled.

"Why?" Leia asked, shuffling back under her blanket.

"You'll see." Padme left the room, closing the door with a gently hiss as she tucked the lightsabre between her robes.

Luke and Leia woke up early as Padme opened the door and shook both of them awake.

"It is time," she said. Luke rubbed his eyes. His hair was tousled, and he felt groggier than ever.

"It's so, early," he grumbled as he got dressed. Leia, on the other hand, was wide awake and taking a dress out of the closet.

"Not the dress, Leia. It is not an outing. Wear these." Padme handed over tight-fitting trousers and a sleeveless tunic.

Luke put on a similar outfit and together, they followed their mother to a part of the palace they had never been too. They could hear yelling and the sound of punching getting closer. Padme greeted the soldiers at the door and stepped inside a quiet training room. It was smaller than the others, but it served its purpose.

A trainer was waiting for them. Padme smiled and greeted him.

"Are these the children?" he asked, studying Luke and Leia.

"Yes. Train them well."

Padme gave him a secretive wink and left the room.

"Alright, let's see what your made of."

He made them run 10 laps around the room, attempt to do pushups and sit ups, recording their progress on a chart.

"Good start, you two." Leia and Luke were panting, their bodies drenched in sweat. "Go take a shower and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two children walked, breathless out of the room and back to their quarters where Padme was waiting.

"Why?" Luke asked as Leia walked straight to the showers.

"Trust me, Luke" Padme said.

Everyday, the siblings trained. They soon began working on the punching bags and basic combat. Luke's muscles began to show, and Leia was taller, faster and stronger than before. Padme came to one of their sessions and watched in pride as her children completed the exercises easily. The trainer, Red, was a soldier and everyday he trained them in hand to hand combat until the siblings equalled each other.

A year later, after they had both turned 16, Red brought in a stack of weapons. They ranged from blasters and batons to staffs and pikes.

"You will train with the blasters first, and then you will choose which weapon you want to continue with," Red said. The siblings looked at each other in glee.

Luke was a natural with the blaster, and so was Leia. After a few weeks of practice, they never missed the target. Red was pleased with this and allowed them to finish blaster training earlier than expected.

Leia looked at the weapons curiously. She had no interest in the multiple blasters that Luke was admiring. She wanted something light, fast and powerful.

Then, her eye caught on a blade in the corner. It was a staff with two blades on the end, that could be detached. Luke picked up a knife and a blaster as Red looked in curiosity at Leia's weapon.

"That weapon is used by the guards of the emperor," he said. "I can help you, but I cannot perfect you." Leia nodded. The blade felt familiar and warm in her hands.

Luke's training was simple – he learned basic combat with the knife and blaster combined before he was finished and was left unsupervised in the training rooms. Leia, on the other hand, took longer. She trained herself in both staff and double-handed combat until Red couldn't teach her any longer. While Luke left the training room earlier, she stayed to practice and develop new skills. After many months, she was faster than anyone could imagine, jumping from side to side, launching surprise attacks with the staff before suddenly switching to two blades.

Padme watched this with interest. Luke was able to fend for himself by now, but Padme knew that Leia could do so much more. After all, she came from a bloodline of force-sensitive users. Padme knew that she could do something about that, and one night, she called Leia to the training room herself.


	5. Shock

Leia rubbed her eyes before pulling on a pair of pants and a top. She walked to the training room with her vibro-arbir blades in her hand. Padme was wearing a white top and pants which clung to her body and her hair was in a simple ponytail.

Once they were alone in the training room, Padme sat next to Leia on the floor and began to whisper to her.

"Your father was a force-wielder," Padme said. Leia knew this already but kept quiet. "He had no father – the midichlorians conceived him. That meant he was unbelievably powerful. You and your brother were force conceived as well – my bond with Anakin must have caused it. And that power has been passed on to you."

Leia's eyes widened.

"I know almost nothing about how to use the force. But when you jump and run when you fight – you are instinctively using it. The energy is bouncing off you and you are doing inhuman things. You must control it – meditate, fight and concentrate on it. But be careful. Attract too much attention, and people will be suspicious."

Leia nodded and stood up. She spun her staff in preparation for her exercise while Padme grabbed a training gun. She checked that the blaster contained stun bolts and loaded it before pointing it at Leia who was holding two blades.

Padme pulled the trigger and Leia blocked it. She pulled it again, this time pointing it at Leia's leg. Leia jumped out of the way with a handspring before combining her blades into a staff.

Padme pulled the trigger twice. Leia blocked one in time but couldn't meet her staff to the second. She instinctively put her hand out in front of her as the stun blast came racing to her. The yellow bolt quivered in the air before her hand. Padme looked and smiled at this. Leia had a triumphant smile on her face as she deflected the bolt and sent it racing at a wall where it was absorbed.

"That is what we are looking for. Did you feel the energy?"

Leia nodded and spun her staff as Padme fired again.

Padme woke up early and headed to the handmaiden's chambers which were right next to the Queen's room. Sabé was waiting for her outside.

"I don't like this," Sabé muttered as they walked to the library.

"Trust me," Padme replied as they reached a visual table. Sabé tapped in the royal code which granted them access to every file. The library was deserted, except for the guards that stood at the entrance.

Padme scrolled through to the forbidden section where any Jedi records were kept. The officers of the Empire were going from planet to planet to collect and destroy them. They were scheduled to come to Naboo soon, but Padme needed something.

She bit her lip as she searched further. She found records of diplomatic meetings until she reached the training material. The Jedi had released basic force-training holograms for younglings who were thinking of joining the Order. Padme tapped a few buttons before collecting a chip which popped out from the table.

"Let's go," Sabé said as they walked out of the library, Padme concealing the chip between her thick senatorial robes.

Padme left Luke and Leia in the training room, giving a secretive wink to Leia as she passed the chip to her. Leia nodded before walking to Red who led her into the hologram room. He looked around cautiously before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Padme walked up the ramp of the Naboo cruiser as they set off to Coruscant for another senatorial meeting. She sighed as the stars turned into bright streaks as they shot off into hyperspace. Padme was tired about the meetings. She was no longer a senator – her period had ended long ago. But she had been allocated as advisor – the Queen admired her resolve and the current senator would always listen to her advice.

Today's meeting concerned airspace control – nothing too important so Padme was free to let her mind wander. She sat beside the Naboo senator in their pod as the Senate began to fill. Languages from all over the galaxy began to grow louder. Padme chuckled as she heard the Wookies. She loved their language.

As soon as the senate was filled, the Chancellor's pod rose from the centre of the room. Padme corrected herself. The Emperor's pod.

He was still scarred, but his eyes were still sharp and chilling as they looked around the Senate. A hooded figure was standing beside him – Padme couldn't see the person's face. The Emperor motioned for the Senators to sit as he stepped towards the microphones.

"Greetings senators. Today will not be such a long meeting – it only concerns airspace in the Inner Rim and its trade routes to the other regions. There will be some brief notices on the ongoing democratisation of the planets."

Padme rolled his eyes at his use of the word "democratisation." Democracy had died long ago. What the Emperor meant was the visits from the troopers who marched through the planets, raiding homes and occasionally dragging people back to their ships.

The Emperor detailed some airspace regulations as representatives from those planets came forth to propose new strategies. Padme's attention was focused on the man standing beside Emperor Palpatine. Padme had guessed it was a man – the figure was broad-shouldered, and his left hand looked coarse. His right was covered by a glove.

As the airspace dispute was resolved and the names of the planets that would be "cleansed" the next day were released, including Naboo, the Emperor brought forth the hooded man beside him.

"This is Anakin – he will be accompanying some of the searches. He is a valuable member of this Empire – he was once a Jedi trainee before he realised their treachery and reported it to me."

Padme froze in shock. This was not her Ani.

Anakin pulled down his hood and looked around the Senate. Padme tapped a few buttons on the screen in front of her to gain access to one of the cameras floating in front of the Emperor's pod. She gasped before holding her gloved hand to her mouth. Tears stabbed the corners of her eyes as she fell back into her seat. The other people in the pod looked at her in worry.

"Anakin," she whispered, before the world in front of her eyes began to spin and her head hit the padded back of the chair.

Leia looked at her mother in worry. She was still in her training clothes which were drenched with sweat. She had been sitting in a chair next to Padme's bed for the last half-hour. Padme's eyes fluttered open as she groaned and sat up. Her hair was messy with loose curls falling out of her headpiece. Leia muttered a quiet thanks as she helped her mother lean on the head of the bed.

"How long was I out for?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Only for the journey back and about 30 minutes after that. The meeting finished right after you passed out." Leia said. "What happened? You've never passed out at senatorial meetings."

"I'll tell you later," Padme said as she saw the handmaidens enter the room before the Queen followed.

"It is good to see that you are alright," the Queen said. She motioned for the handmaidens to leave the room as she sat in the chair next to Leia.

"Réillata," Padme said. She almost never called the Queen by only her name, but today was an exception. "We have a problem."

The Queen motioned for her to continue as Padme explained how she saw Anakin at the senatorial meeting.

"I knew something was wrong all along. I just…" Padme sank back and wiped her tears away.

"Do not worry. When he comes to Naboo, I will make sure that he sees you. Tomorrow, my handmaidens will take you to my quarters and you will dress appropriately – the more familiar you look the better."

Padme nodded in thanks as the Queen's long, red robe disappeared around the corner of the door.


	6. The Dark

It's about to get interesting...

* * *

That night, Padme talked to Leia and Luke. Luke had also been doing the force-training with Leia, and he grinned as the apple he was holding in his hand floated before dropping back into his open palm.

"Listen. Your father, he is still alive. He has…changed. He didn't look the same and his eyes were cloudy and full of hate. He is coming. You will greet him and accompany me as he searches the palace with the troopers. Whatever you do, do not betray your thoughts. I may say some unflattering things about the Jedi but remember it is all an act. Shield your mind with the force, but do not reach out with it. He will know."

The two children nodded before walking back to their beds. Neither was able to sleep well that night as they thought about their father. Who was he?

The handmaidens came to collect Padme, Luke and Leia. They walked to the Queen's quarters which was covered in red wallpaper. A huge dressing room was near the tables and couches in the main room. Padme smiled at the familiarity of all this. She walked into the dressing room and took out a dress and a formal suit for her children before searching for her clothes. There were the heavy and elaborate robes and headpieces of the queen as Padme walked further in. She opened a dusty closet in the corner of the room and held back a gasp.

Padme knew her clothes were in here – they kept the clothing of previous queens and kings. But she wasn't expecting to see Anakin's old robes inside. His jedi robes that he wore on his visit to Naboo were hanging next to the yellow summer dress she had worn in her outing with him. And behind that was her wedding dress.

With trembling hands she felt the intricate lace of the hood and ran her fingers over the pearls which were attached along the length of the train. She shoved back her tears and pushed the dress further inside. She needed something familiar, and it wasn't going to be that dress.

She pulled out the yellow dress and picked up the fishnet hairpiece she had worn on that day. Leia was wearing a long white robe and Luke was wearing similar clothes to what the former Senator Organa had worn. He was pulling at the fabric with mild distaste but didn't complain.

Padme closed the changing curtain behind her as she pulled on the yellow dress. She felt the soft fabric slide over her skin as a handmaiden helped tie the corset. Sabé stepped in to do Padme's hair. Her thin fingers deftly wove Padme's hair as she tucked some of the curls into the fishnet. Sabé curled the remailing hair which fell on Padme's shoulders and fixed a delicate hairpin to the top of the fishnet.

"Still looking like the Queen I knew," Sabé smiled as Padme stood up. It was as if she could feel Anakin's hand wrapped in her's. She could see his boyish smile and his ruffled hair. He was so carefree back then.

Padme pushed the thoughts out of her head and walked with her children to meet the Queen outside. The Queen was standing at the mouth of the archway as a ship landed in front of them. It was an old clone shuttle from the clone wars. Padme had fallen out of one at some point.

Troops marched down the ramp as the Commander took off his helmet and talked to the Queen. Padme wasn't listening as she saw Anakin step out of a one-person fighter. He had a dark hood on his head and a lightsaber was clipped to his belt. He nodded to the troops and turned to the Queen, bowing before her.

"We will be gone soon – Naboo is not as, shall we say, troublesome as the other planets." His voice was rougher and colder. The Queen nodded and walked with him as they headed around the palace. His eyes locked onto Padme's and his face changed. He saw her hands holding Luke and Leia's and a small smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He turned as a trooper turned his head towards him.

The Queen let the troopers search the databanks. Chips popped out of the tables until all that was left was the Naboo history files and records of senatorial meetings. Padme hid her thoughts about the chip she had given to Leia and replaced them with her memories of her children.

The troopers walked back to the ship and waited for Anakin. He motioned for them to take off as he spoke quietly to the Queen. She nodded with a smile and left Padme and her children alone with him.

"Padme," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed. Leia and Luke looked at each other.

"Of course not. The Emperor trusts me and I have set my allegiance to him. He is a good man, Padme."

Padme tried not to make her smile falter. So it was true. The Emperor took control of Anakin.

"I am glad you are here," she said. Anakin looked at Luke and Leia who were standing beside their mother protectively.

"My, our children are beautiful," he whispered, smiling at Luke and Leia. His eyes flashed from the cloudy yellow brown to a pure chocolate before flashing back again.

"This is Luke and Leia," Padme said, nodding with a sideways glance to them. Leia looked into her father's eyes.

"Hello father," she said.

Anakin looked at his children in silence for a moment.

"I can help them, Padme. I can train them," Anakin said, taking Padme by surprise.

"It was obvious they were going to be force-sensitive," he shrugged.

Luke reached out slightly to his father's mind and saw a flash of memories – him killing the younglings, slaughtering the sand people and most of all, pledging his allegiance as Darth Vader. Luke gasped and took the lightsaber he had been hiding out from between his thick clothes.

"You are not my father," he snarled. Padme looked at Luke with a stern face, fear in her eyes.

Anakin laughed, but it was hollow and sinister.

"You have spirit, Luke. Do you know why you aren't dead yet? Why you haven't been taken away like the other force-sensitives around the galaxy? Because I protected you," Anakin spat back.

Luke hesitated but still held the blade firm, pointing it at Anakin's throat.

"So be it," Anakin snarled.


	7. The Fugitive

Leia whipped out her blades from two holsters she had strapped to her legs. Padme stepped back, looking as Leia lifted up her dress and took out her weapons. Anakin ignited a red saber and swatted Luke's blade away.

"I can teach you the ways of the force," Anakin said, holding his blade in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Not from you," Leia said. She tossed her knives to Luke as she summoned the lightsaber with an outstretched hand from Luke's grip. Suddenly, a vision flashed in the front of her mind. She saw her mother being dragged away by troopers and Luke lying bruised on the floor, looking half-dead.

She gasped, shaking her head out of the vision and lifted her blade just in time to block Anakin's lunge. Leia knew she stood a better chance than Luke at this kind of combat. Luke took out his blaster and fired it. Anakin spun his saber and deflected the bolts, one of them hitting Luke in the leg. He cried out and stumbled to the floor as Padme rushed over to him.

Leia yelled and met Anakin's next blow. They moved down the hallway, red meeting blue as the sounds of lightsabers clashing echoed around the palace. Some servants peeked out from behind the doors but quickly stepped back as they saw what was happening. Leia's blade locked with her father's as they stared each other in the eye.

"Foolish," Anakin spat.

Leia was thrown back across the marble, hitting her head hard on the floor. She saw the red blade grow smaller and smaller until it suddenly came down fast towards her face, Anakin having leapt into the air. She raised her blade, her vision spinning. She suddenly saw a flash of metal and a knife block the saber. Luke was grunting from the effort. Leia rolled out from beneath the two blades and Luke swung Leia's staff. Anakin stopped him and held his hand up in the air. Luke gasped and dropped his weapon, clutching his throat as he rose into the air.

Padme came running towards them, tears flowing down her face. Leia, too distorted to move, watched from behind the pillar she was leaning against as Luke was smashed into the wall and crumpled to the ground, his face swollen and blood flowing from a cut on his arm and leg.

Anakin's eyes were blazing yellow as he lifted Padme into the air. She gasped and choked as Anakin walked towards her.

"You betrayed me," he snarled, before dropping her to the ground.

"Anakin, why didn't you come," Padme sobbed. Anakin froze and his eyes turned back to their brown again.

"I mourned for you, I waited for you," Padme cried.

His Padme. He had turned to the dark side to save her, but he hadn't even talked to her. Anakin felt a fear he had controlled under Darth Sidious' training suddenly flow through his mind. He was afraid that he would lose Padme. In the 17 years he had been away, Anakin had been subtly changing orders. He had stopped troopers from coming to Naboo to take his children away. He had made sure his marriage was a secret. But now Padme was fading away from him, her faith in him ebbing.

The troop carrier which had arrived before landed again and Anakin snapped back to his blazing eyes. The stormtroopers rushed in and dragged Padme and Luke to the ship. Leia stopped herself from following them and crawled into the empty room behind her, grabbing the lightsaber and her staff as she closed the door.

Anakin looked around the large hallway.

"Kill everyone you see. Let this be an example to those who dare defy the Empire. And bring back that girl Leia. I want her alive."

The troops saluted and ran to each door, dragging out servants and shooting them before they even had the chance to scream. Leia's head had cleared a little and she could stand up on her own. She opened the window overlooking the hangars and jumped just as some soldiers barged into the room.

Blaster bolts rained around her as she tucked herself and rolled on the ground beneath her. Padme hid behind a ship as the blaster bolts stopped.

"Commander wants her alive," a stormtrooper said.

_This must be where the extra ships were kept_, Leia thought as she looked around the hangar. All the ships were old with some rusting. They looked like they were from the Clone Wars. A droid wheeled into the hangar from a small entrance, beeping a little. It caught sight of Leia and rolled towards her, beeping happily.

"R2, what are you doing here," Leia whispered as she heard troopers march outside.

R2 beeped and squeaked as Leia sheathed her knives.

"I know this is dangerous. Do you know where the clothes are in here?"

R2 beeped and rolled to a closet in the corner. There were some dusty pilot uniforms and a few helmets. Leia grabbed a helmet and selected a tight-fitting top and pants, pulling a jacket over it. She quickly tied back her long hair into a bun on the back of her head and secured it with a metal rod she had found. She quickly discovered, however, that it was actually a utility pen with knife, screwdriver and anything else a pilot needed. Her knife holsters were strapped securely to her legs and she clipped the lightsaber to a belt loop.

Leia ran to an X-Wing that didn't look too battered and hooked up a heavy fuel nozzle to it. R2 rotated the controls and the ship's engines fired up.

"You are not coming with me R2!" Leia called back as she jumped into the cockpit. She had taken flying lessons multiple times. An X-wing was just a lot simpler than the Naboo ships. As she studied the controls, a million thoughts ran through her head with one standing out.

_I'm a fugitive now._

Leia shook her head to clear her thoughts. R2 gave a condescending beep and hoisted himself up into the droid compartment. Leia rolled her eyes and flicked the engine controls just as troopers ran into the room, firing at the X-Wing as it rose into the sky and shot away from Naboo.


	8. The Resistance

"Where do I go R2", Leia muttered. She had flown out of range of the imperial ships and had docked on a nearby asteroid. R2 beeped before setting coordinates on Leia' screen.

"Where is this," Leia asked.

R2 squeaked a short reply and Leia widened her eyes.

"My mother was working with the resistance?" R2 gave an affirmative beep.

Leia shook her head. This day was becoming more interesting as it went along. The Resistance was a small group of people who defied the Empire. They were mainly comprised of rogues looking for some revenge. But her mother… She flicked a few switches before the ship jumped into hyperspace. A large cruiser came into view.

"A Tantive IV? R2, that's an Alderaanian diplomatic ship."

Leia flew beneath the landing pad as the doors slid open. She landed the X-wing softly as she was greeted with many blasters being pointed at her. Bail Organa walked towards the ship and froze as he saw Leia climb out, her hands in the air.

"Weapons down," he said as he walked out to greet her.

"Leia, what are you doing here," he said, a concerned look on his face. R2 flew out and landed on the smooth floor, rolling towards the former senator. The adrenaline that had kept Leia composed suddenly faded out of her as she collapsed to the floor. Her head spun and her ears felt clogged as Bail caught her before she fell and blacked out.

Leia woke up in a medical bed, R2 watching her. Bail was sitting on a chair near her, scrolling through some files on a tablet. Leia read the writing backwards to see the words "Death Star", "Naboo" and "plans." He looked up to see Leia awake and switched off the device.

"Leia," Bail said, helping her sit up.

"Naboo," Leia whispered. The senator looked away from her for a moment.

"It's a mess there. It was leaked onto the Galactic network before it was quickly shut down. The only thing I know is that many palace workers were…" Bail broke off.

Leia brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"I fled Naboo. My mother and brother were taken by Anakin, my…father." Leia said. Bail looked at her in surprise. "He is not himself. He almost killed me before Luke barely saved me."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"We are only a small group, Leia. I know that Padme occasionally sent us classified information that she had access to as a senatorial advisor, and R2 was our bridge. I can try to help you get your mother and brother back, but we need more numbers."

"Then we'll find people. The Empire wins when all hope is lost. But people still believe," Leia said firmly.

Bail smiled at her passionate words. "Welcome to the Resistance, then."

Leia stood and began to walk out of the room before noticing that all her weapons were gone, save the utility pen in her hair.

"My weapons," she said. Bail led her to a table in the room and Leia strapped her blades back onto her legs before picking up the lightsaber.

"Where did you get that," Bail asked.

"The old temple. Luke and I stole it."

Bail chuckled and stopped as a shadow passed over his face. "You know there is a ransom on you. Anyone who finds you has to turn you in. Dirty business, even bounty hunters are searching for you."

Leia looked at Organa in fear.

"Don't worry. Since I am part of the royal family, no one knows much about me or whether I have children. From now on, until it is safe, you are Princess Organa."

Leia nodded and followed Bail to a large control room. Resistance fighters were monitoring shield levels and checking weapons systems. Some of them looked up and nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"You are not to take this off," Bail said, handing her a cloaking chip. Leia attached it to her neck and her face changed into a young adult. She was wearing a long white robe with a hood that settled on her head.

"Let's begin," Leia smiled.


	9. The Sith

Padme woke up in a bed. She was covered in dark sheets and she still wore her yellow dress. Luke was lying next to her, looking less bruised and scratched than the day before. A med droid was applying dressings to his face.

Padme rolled out of bed and stood up, clutching her aching head. She surveyed the room. A bookshelf was in the corner and there was a table with hard chairs next to it. Bland porridge sat in two small bowls. Padme ate her bowl ravenously as a guard opened the door to the room and Anakin stepped in. Padme froze and stood up, her face a mask of indifference.

"What do you want," she said sternly.

"I…I just wanted to see you," he said. His eyes were back to their chocolate brown as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry. I lost control," Anakin sighed, running his gloved hand through his hair.

"Where have you been all these years," Padme said softly. She could sense that Anakin was stressed.

"I have seen you. When Luke and Leia played in the fields I watched near the group of trees. They looked so happy, and so did you. I didn't have the courage to come out. I'm sorry," Anakin rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's alright, Anakin," Padme whispered. "As long as I know you are alive and well now, I am happy."

"I am tormented, Padme," he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I want to help our children, but they don't trust me. I have done horrible things," he sobbed, a tear running down his cheek. Padme cupped Anakin's head in her hands and wiped the tears away.

"Ani," Padme whispered, hugging him. "There is good in you. I know it."

Luke groaned and sat up, feeling the dressings on his face. He saw Anakin and froze, reaching for his blaster that wasn't there. Anakin saw Luke's stone-cold face and stood up, leaving the room.

Leia, with her disguised face, stood in the senate pod. Bail had recommended her to become a senator, with her natural sense of leadership and her wide intelligence. She was representing Alderaan in the place of him, as he had recently resigned. The Emperor rose in his capsule as the Senate quietened down. Leia readied herself as Anakin rose in the pod as well, his hood down. His eyes scanned the crowd, stopping on Leia as she did her best to shield her thoughts, before passing over her as she breathed out a sigh of relief. She noticed that the Naboo pod was empty.

"Honorable representatives," the Emperor said, his voice echoing around the chamber. "Naboo has defected from the Empire." Leia shook her head as the Senate exploded into an uproar of voices.

"They made an attempt on the life of Anakin who managed to get out unscathed. Two adolescents of the palace are responsible. Their names are Luke and Leia."

Two faces appeared, projected in the centre of the senate. Leia saw her own face stare back at her.

"Anyone who finds Leia will bring her back alive to me so that she can stand a fair trial. Their mother and Luke are currently here."

Leia held back a gasp as she saw Padme and Luke step out from behind the Emperor. The sound of boos and shouts echoed at their presence. Padme's face glistened with tears and Luke kept his head down.

"Anyone who helps the fugitive is considered a traitor to the Empire and is to be killed on sight," the Emperor said, his voice oozing with malice. Leia could feel his words trying to force their way into her head.

_He must, no_, Leia thought. Her mental barriers were struggling under his words. _Is the Emperor force sensitive?_

Leia decided to test out her theory. She did her best to reach out through the chamber, remembering the training hologram she had watched. She sensed the presence of many people, until her mind passed to the centre of the room. Leia could sense Anakin and Luke, their signatures strong. But the Emperor's was unimaginable. It stretched through most of the chamber, enveloping it in hate and emotion. He was no Jedi.

_There is no emotion, there is peace_, the Jedi code ran. But there was a forbidden side. The Sith. They had once reigned terror around the galaxy until they suddenly disappeared. The Jedi were all that remained of an order of force users. The Sith believed in emotions. They used anger and hate to do horrible things.

Then it dawned on Leia. Luke's force signature was passionate, yes, but only for the love he had for his family and the strong beliefs he held in democracy, as Padme had taught him. Anakin was in a grey area, a part of him full of compassion and another uncertainty. But the Emperor's mind was dark. Anger seethed out of his mind as he spoke, his face twisted into a sinister smile.

_He's a Sith Lord_, Leia thought. Before she could do anything else, the session ended and the sounds of footsteps and conversations filled her ears. As Luke and Padme descended down the central pod, Leia desperately reached out her mind.

_Luke,_ she projected, just before she saw a flash of his bright eyes meet his as he disappeared beneath the ground.


	10. Father

Leia paced in her quarters on the Tantive IV, her mind racing. She had to help her family. And Anakin. She paused at this. She had held hate for her father after he had taken Luke and Padme, but Leia decided to be the better person. She will save her father.

But how? She was force sensitive, yes, but extremely untrained. Leia stopped at this. She hurried over to the closet where she had hung the jacket and reached into one of the pockets, bringing out the metal chip containing all of the Jedi training. She had watched the first handful of holograms which talked about the Jedi code and how to meditate, but she hadn't gotten further than that.

Leia locked the door and sat in front of the low hologram table, tapping through the videos. She stopped as she saw the face of a young man, his hair a tousled brown and his eyes warm but sharp. He had a mischievous feel about him.

"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries with motion, one into the next, into the next and so on."

Leia looked in wonder at the young man. He was tall, handsome and strong, but he felt like the father she had never had.

"I've made some adjustments to the classic form 4 techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I'll show you."

He ignited his bright blue saber and began to count, blocking the blaster fire coming from off screen with grace and accuracy.

"Practice these exercises mindfully and you'll see improvement." He turned to face Leia, his eyes meeting her's,

"I promise."

Leia looked away as the hologram flickered off. He was familiar in so many ways. Leia remembered when she was six, playing in the fields of Naboo with her brother. Padme walked behind them as Leia turned, giggling, as Luke tried his best to catch up to her. He tripped in the grass and fell, a smile growing on his face. Leia's eyes passed over the bush behind him and saw a man standing there, dressed in dark clothes. She blinked and he was gone.

Leia looked at the man again, turning on the hologram. He looked so similar. His hair was the same, face shaped exactly like his. He also wore the same smile of pride and mischief.

She shook herself out of it and stood as someone knocked on the door. Bail was standing outside. Leia motioned for him to enter and stepped to the sitting room.

"I thought all of these were destroyed," Bail said, looking as the man in the hologram swished his lightsaber from side to side, counting with each motion. Leia quickly switched it off.

"He was a good man," Bail said, sadness in his voice as he wore a faint smile. Leia sat down slowly, clutching the metal chip in her hand.

"Who is he?" Leia asked.

"He was probably the best warrior the Jedi ever had. He was powerful, yes, but he was very kind. His name was Anakin Skywalker."

Leia gasped before holding her hand over her mouth. She turned the thin chip in her hands as her mind began to tumble.

"Does this…mean anything to you?" Bail asked, sitting beside her. Leia looked at him. Could she trust him?

"Yes," Leia said eventually, looking down. She turned to look at the former senator.

"Do you know who Padme married?" she asked. The senator shook his head.

"It always puzzled me. Of course, she told me that she had children, she trusted me. But she told me that the father was a courtier in the palace."

"Bail, my father," Leia swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "My father is Anakin."


	11. A Task

Anakin paced in his chambers, looking up at the clock on the wall from time to time. He felt, strange, ever since he had talked to Padme. He could feel her worry and fear, but above all, her hope. The hope that Leia would return.

Part of him snarled inside his mind. _Find the girl and kill her_, it hissed. _She means nothing to you_.

Anakin shoved these thoughts out of his head. She was still his daughter.

The hologram flickered to life and Darth Vader kneeled before his master.

"You are troubled, my young apprentice," he said. Vader looked up.

"It is nothing, master," Vader said, looking back down.

"You must learn to let go of the past," Sidious hissed. "Anakin Skywalker was weak."

The Emperor leaned back a little, his face less imposing as his hood slipped slightly lower.

"I have a task for you."

Darth Vader stood up slowly.

"Find the girl and bring her to me."

* * *

Bail looked at Leia in surprise.

"The Jedi don't marry," he said, shaking his head. He stopped however, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"But that being said," he shrugged, "Anakin never followed the rules."

"You knew him?" Leia asked.

"I was close to Padme as a senator, so I knew what was going on. I sometimes accompanied her on missions during the Clone Wars. Anakin was always there. Back when the Jedi Order existed." Bail paused and stared into space.

"He was a great warrior and a brilliant starfighter. Despite his skill, he was kind and always looked out for his friends and squad. That was, until the Empire. Then he disappeared. Now, we know that he is a Sith lord."

"I will save him," Leia said, standing and placing the chip back into the hologram table. "And my brother and mother. There is still good in him. I can feel it."

"Be careful," Bail warned, standing to leave. "The odds of you being able to infiltrate the Empire now with all that security…"

"Never tell me the odds," Leia grinned.

Anakin flipped the controls on the TIE fighter and adjusted the saber on his belt to settle comfortable on his side. He felt strange. Usually he could do these retrieval missions without much guilt or emotion. He wasn't harming them, and they knew he was coming. But this time was different. Anakin knew that if he brought Leia to the Emperor, she would be killed or turned to the dark side and what would happen then? Padme-

Anakin's thoughts stopped. Padme. He was interrupted by the crackle of the com.

"Ready, sir."

Anakin wrapped his gloved hands around the handles and pushed forward, shooting off the star destroyer.


	12. The Search Begins

**I'm really sorry I haven't published in a bit! If you follow my other story, Episode X, then you will have noticed that I didn't publish last week either. I've been really busy, so it's been hard to write! As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review so I'll know how to improve!**

* * *

_Luke_. Leia sat alone in her room, reaching out through the force. She hoped that Master Yoda, or whoever he was, was correct.

_Luke. Please. Can you hear me?_

Luke paused as he flipped through the pages of a book. He thought he had heard something.

_Luke!_

Luke looked up and saw a young woman staring at him, her eyes pleading. He looked around, confused.

_Who…are you?_

Leia tapped her neck and the cloaking device blinked before her normal face appeared.

_Leia,_ Luke whispered.

_Where are you? I can't see your surroundings._ Leia looked around. She could only see black, with Luke in the centre of it.

_I'm on a star destroyer with our mother. I don't know where. I've been holed up in this room. Also, how are we doing this? Like, talking to each other?_

_The force. _Leia said bluntly._ Kriff, I was worried about you. I will find you._

_Be careful, Leia. He's looking for you._

Leia nodded and cut the connection.

Anakin faltered for a moment. He had felt something in the force, a disturbance. He had not felt this since Order 66. He had been following the force signature of Leia, but now it had been amplified and it hit him like a hot wave. Anakin stopped next to a Tantive IV.

"Sir, are you sure this is the ship? That is a diplomatic vessel."

"This is the ship," Anakin replied. He docked in the hangar and was met by Bail Organa.

"Anakin!" Bail smiled, pulling him into a hug. Anakin couldn't help but smile. He did not forget, however, that Bail had seem him executing Order 66 before he wiped his memory.

"Bail, good to see you." The two of them walked out of the hangar.

"What brings you out here?" Bail asked. His years as a senator helped him to mask his deep anxiety.

"I am on a search for Leia," Anakin replied, studying the former senator's reaction with a sidelong glance. Bail's face remained calm.

"Ah. Well, I assure you that there is no fugitive here. The Alderaan council has simply allowed me to use this vessel for military training." Bail opened the door to the main control centre. All of the men and women inside nodded in his direction before returning to their screens. Leia was talking to the pilot, her long white robe facing Anakin.

"Who is she?" Anakin asked, looking in her direction.

"My daughter, Mazicia. I named her after my mother."

Leia turned and saw Anakin before calmly walking towards him. She had been told he was onboard.

"Anakin, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She did a little curtsey as Anakin bowed low in return.

"Senator," he replied. Leia couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine as she heard her father's voice.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked. Leia cursed herself silently for not hiding her feelings.

"Just a small matter in the Senate. I am simply worried about that fugitive, Leia. She must be awfully dangerous." Leia feigned a little fear on her face.

"That is why we are here. We are searching for her."

"Then I wish you all the best of luck in your search," Leia smiled before turning and walking away. Anakin was confused. _I felt the force signature here, but now, it's weaker and more distanced. _He glanced back at the Senator whose white robe dragged on the smooth floor. There was something about her.


	13. Power

***ducks to avoid all the object being thrown at me* I am so sorry I did not post in such a long time! COVID-19 has significantly messed up my schedule, and I have only gotten back to my fanfics recently. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more of a chapter this time! I promise I will make the next even better. Remember - stay home and stay safe!**

* * *

"Do not stop searching, my young apprentice," the Emperor said, a mild look of distaste on his face.

"I have sent squadrons to every corner of the galaxy. They will be able to find her if she is on foot."

"Have you considered her brother?"

Anakin's head snapped up from where he had been kneeling.

"He must know something about her. Search his mind and track his connection to Leia." Anakin hid the pang of guilt in his chest.

"As you wish, master."

Luke was dragged along the corridor into a small, black room. He didn't bother to resist as the stormtroopers clamped his arms to a chair. Luke closed his eyes as he felt the presence of his father approach.

"Why," Luke murmured, his eyes still closed. Anakin stepped in front of Luke and looked at his son's face. With a wave of his hand, the bonds around Luke's arms and legs loosened and opened.

"Sit," Anakin said, moving to perch himself on the edge of a raised pillar built into the ground. His eyes searched his son's as Luke moved slowly to sit cross-legged on the ground, his eyes fixed warily on his father's

"If you talk, it will save both our skins," Anakin said. His voice was low and monotone. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know," Luke said. He had been prepared to lie, but this part was true. Anakin sighed before standing up.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Anakin muttered before raising his hand to Luke's head. With a cry of pain, Luke fell onto the ground as he felt his memories and thoughts each be handled and examined by an invisible force. He held onto the memory of his conversation with Leia, shielding it will all the will he has left.

_Luke_

Luke's eyes snapped open. He gasped as a wave of pain hit him.

_Rise in the Force, Luke_

Luke's eyes moved around, looking for the source of the voice. Anakin's eyes blazed with anger and concentration.

_Rise_

Luke gasped as he felt warmth seep into his aching body, and he grunted with effort as he rose to his feet. Anakin's face turned into one of surprise as he furrowed his eyebrows and pushed harder. Sweat trickling down his face, Luke raised a shaky arm and willed the force to flow through his body and out through his palm. Anakin grunted as he was shoved back, hitting the wall. Luke collapsed to the ground, panting with effort.

"How…how did you-" Anakin stammered, looking at Luke.

"I don't know," Luke whispered, looking at his hand. As if snapping out of a trance, Luke stood and glared at his father.

"You don't know me, _Anakin_," he spat, emphasising every syllable of the name.

Anakin waved his hand and the stormtroopers that were standing by the door hauled Luke's exhausted body out of the room.

_He is stronger than I thought_. Anakin stood and brushed himself off, bracing his mind for the confrontation he would have to deal with. _Palpatine will not be pleased._

Padme stood as Luke was hauled into the room.

"Luke!" Padme exclaimed hurrying to help his sweat covered body into a chair. "What have they done to you," Padme whispered, looking at Luke's exhausted frame.

"The real question, mother, is what did I do," Luke replied, studying the hand he has used to push Anakin back.


End file.
